Fye l'ange de noël
by Watery shizume
Summary: Fye est né le jour de noël. Il est né blond et avec des ailes. et je suis très nul pour les résumés


**Disclaimer**: sa ressemble bien au perso de tsubasa et squalo vien bien de reborn mais il ne m'appartienne pas(et non ce n'est pas un crossover car au départ j'ai emprunté certain personnage donc fye pour mon histoire squalo n'en fait presque pas partit et ceci est un univers alternatifs et imaginaire)(au tout départ cette histoire était pour un forum rpg mais puisque je suis inscrit depuis un sacré bout de temps sur je me suis dit que je devais m'y mettre moi aussi a aidé... ou plutôt a participé comme les autres donc j'ai mit ceci ici) (et c'est ma première fics donc je ne sais pas comment en faire le résumé (si vous voulez une version encore plus longue vous avez juste a laisser des reviews)

* * *

><p>Nôtres histoire commence il y a plus de 18 ans dans une famille très populaire mais en difficulté financière. Un jeune homme marié, qui travaillait dans un autre village que le sien pour nourrir sa femme enceinte de plusieurs mois, était sur le chemin enneigé du retour. Pour revenir chez lui il devait passer par une forêt dense, qui devenait dangereuse en hiver. Il s'arrêta pile au milieu du chemin essoufflé, il leva la tête pour regarder la cime des arbres aux alentours. Hélas le destin peut jouer des tours. C'est a ce moment là que de la neige, soit trop lourde pour la branche où elle était ou soit que le vent fort l'ai fait tomber mais ce fut a ce moment là qu'elle tomba, se dirigeait directement sur lui. Soudain une boule de feu entra dans son champ de vision puis elle alla vers la neige, qui tombait, pour la faire fondre et finir par s'éteindre. L'homme finit par regarder vers l'endroit d'où elle venait, il y vit deux petites créatures près du lac, qui ressemblaient à un mélange d'un oreiller ovale et d'un lapin avec un joyau dans le front, en somme a deux jolies petites peluches, l'une noire l'autre blanche.- Nous vous avons sauvé de cette qui tombait sur vous; Dit la petite créature blanche qui semblait plus douce que la noir.<p>

- Nous voudrions un nouvel endroit ou vivre ainsi qu'une ou un nouveau maitre pour se service rendu; s'exprima la noir qui semblait vraiment être le contrairede la blanche et semblait visiblement en colère  
>- Calme-toi, voyons! Nous venons juste de le sauver et de lui révéler notre existence; Soupira la blanche en se tournant vers sa consœur (ou son confrère).<p>

L'homme se mit à sourire puis s'écria;

- On peut dire que vous tombez vraiment a pic tout les deux.

Les créatures le regarda surprise mais il continua;

- Non seulement vous me sauvez la vie mais en plus vous êtes parfait à offrir comme cadeau de noël ainsi que de cadeau de naissance à mon ils qui va naitre en ce jour saint.

L'homme se baissa au niveau des créatures qui lui souriait tendrement puis il finit par ajouté;

- Vous savez les choses d'aujourd'hui coûte cher, je travaille juste assez pour nourrir ma famille ainsi que moi et puis pour avoir un endroit pour loger donc je n'ai pas d'argent pour les cadeaux et les objets superficiels. Vous comprenez n'est-ce pas?

Les créatures hochèrent la tête affirmativement puis s'approchèrent de l'homme qui les prit dans ses bras puis les mit sur ses épaules. Il les regarda le sourire aux lèvres continuant sa route doucement.

- Ho fait vous ne m'avez pas dit vôtres noms très chers.  
>-Mokona est Mokona; Sourit la blanche.<br>-Mokona est une peluche pour les humains qui bouge pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas entendre notre voix; Ajouta la noire.

L'homme éclata de rire en imaginant la scène puis vint le moment ou ils arrivèrent l'orée de la forêt. En voyant enfin son village l'homme un sourire tendre se rappelant tout ses souvenir heureux de sa jeunesse ensuite il continua d'avancé vers une maison près du centre du village. Il entra dans la maison et sourit a la femme qui était a l'intérieur s'y approcha et l'embrassa tendrement en finissant par la saluer tout en lui flattant son ventre rendu énorme par la grossesse.

- C'est bientôt le grand jour ma tendre amour bientôt noël et sa naissance qui arrive le même jour.  
>- J'ai tellement hâte de le voir! Imagine, un jeune bambin avec des cheveux noir comme les nôtres; S'exclama la femme de l'homme.<br>- Moi je le préfèrerais blond car mon père l'était et j'ai surement reçu de lui ce gène mais il n'a pas paru dans ma génération; Soupira l'homme.  
>- Moi je préfère noir n'amour je suis désolé mais si il est blond je ne l'accepterais pas; s'exprima la femme.<p>

L'homme re-soupira devant la persévérance de sa chère et tendre mais eu un petit sourire taquin. Enfin, le jour de la veille (de noël) vint à grand pas et le père avait beaucoup discuté avec les deux « peluches » depuis qu'il s'était rencontré. Vint aussi la naissance de l'enfant à minuit pile au commencement de la fête de noël. Évènement heureux pour le village, car l'enfant était née avec une paire d'aile, mais pas pour la jeune femme qui n'accepta pas que, qu'effectivement, l'enfant fut blond. La mère de l'enfant aux ailes le renia le traitant de monstre et qu'il n'était pas le sien alors que le reste du village le traitait comme un cadeau du ciel…

Voila ou commence notre véritable histoire.

L'enfant fut nommée Fye Kyosuke et grandit paisiblement, malgré sa mère le reniant, il s'attacha très vite aux Mokona's. Il se conduisant comme un enfant gâtée partout dans le village mais (même sans mais ca cela se passe que très rarement) avec les Mokona's dans les bras il était si mignon qu'on lui pardonnait tout. Et voila passons quelques années plus tard. Le jeune ange a maintenant quinze ans, notre angelot est dans sa chambre en train de se préparé pour sortir. Ce jour là il fit sa première fugue. Pendant plusieurs mois il du rester seul et vivre dans la rue voyageant de village en village. Soudain il se fit capturé, pendant un jour de pluie, pour qu'il soit retourné dans sa famille mais avant il fut emprisonné dans une maison de redressement pour créature... la première nuit se passa sans encombre a part un autres prisonnier qui hurlait a s'en brisé les corde vocal qu'il ne devrait pas être la qu'il devrait être dans sa famille. Notre maigrelet lui resta près de sa grille a regardé l'autre prisonnier crier. Vers onze heure le soir le garde vint dans le corridor a plusieurs étages (Fye est au second) et fit sortir le prisonnier qui criait, le garde parla d'un truc incompréhensible, et se mit à battre le prisonnier hurleur. Il fit une grimace d'horreur quand il vit un peu de sang giclé de la bouche du prisonnier puis retourna s'assoir sur son lit. Il ne put dormir de toute la nuit. Soudain sans qu'il fasse quoi que se soit il fut enfermer dans « le trou », le trou était une pièce noir ou on enfermait les prisonnier qui avait déclenché une bagarre ou fait quelque chose de grave, au moins il y avait les deux Mokona's pour lui tenir compagnie... Après que son cœur soit brisé il se referma sur lui même avec un sourire comme masque sur son visage d'ange... Surtout après la semaine dont il devait y passé. Puis ensuite Fye resta toujours dans son coin à part quand il demandait a l'échangeur (celui qui trouvait tout et les vendait au prisonnier) quelque petit truc a trouvé pour l'occupé ou de la nourriture en plus de celle qu'il mangeait a la cafeteria, car les Mokona's lui mangeait toujours le trois-quarts de celle-là… Plus tard il fut proposé, par l'échangeur après avoir gouté l'un des plats que Fye avait préparé, a la cuisine de la cafeteria. Il y fut adhéré immédiatement par la cuisinière en chef et depuis qu'il y fut entré avec les Mokona's, bien sur, les prisonnier trouvait la nourriture bien meilleur. Puis vint le moment décisif pour Fye, le moment du test des autres prisonnier, c'est dans ce temps la que la plupart, que des faibles, se fessait prendre… Fye était l'un des plus faible, pour le moment, donc pendant plusieurs nuits les autres "prisonnier" s'amusait avec lui ne se privant pas de le violenté et de le violé. Même que des fois il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'allait pas « travailler ». Un jour, on lui arracha même les ailes le fessant hurlé de douleur, on l'enferma dans une autre cellule très loin des prisonniers mais près de la cuisine pour survivre, et continuer de travailler, sans celle ci, ce qui procura à Yuri un changement non seulement émotionnel mais aussi d'apparence. On finit par le renvoyer chez lui, non seulement pour son service a la cuisine, mais aussi car il était le plus sages. Sa famille était rendu l'une des plus riches de leur village vivant maintenant dans un manoir de haute renommé national, car leur entreprise était l'une des plus célèbres, il y vivait maintenant plusieurs majordomes ainsi que plusieurs centaine de cuisinier de partout autour du globe ainsi que des femmes de chambres. Rendu chez eux il resta dans sa chambre à part quand il voulait manger, il allait se servir lui-même avec son habileté a la cuisine il n'avait pas besoin des autres cuisiniers et autres personnage secondaire. Puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des fugues. Ses parents l'enfermèrent dans une chambre au milieu du manoir jusqu'à ce que Squallo, son cher cousin, vain le sortir de là avec un avis d'adoption réglementaire international. Aujourd'hui 18 ans, il suit partout son cousin, toujours une peluche ou avec les Mokona's aux bras, qu'il considère comme sa seul véritable famille. Les deux jeunes hommes vécurent en Rome pendant plusieurs année avant de voyager pour finir en Mexique où Fye appris plusieurs recette de partout dans le monde mais surtout russe mexicaine et italienne. Squallo regardait Fye s'éloigné, c'est ce que Squallo croyait, peu à peu de lui en voyant ses ailes repoussé lentement mais surement. Fye rencontra un beau jeune homme au japon dont il tomba amoureux, plusieurs jours plus tard il sut que s'était réciproque. Notre angelot fut comblé de bonheur quand il fut demandé en mariage par se jeune homme le jour de noël donc le jour de son anniversaire. Ils se marièrent dans une église réputé de San Francisco, la ou le mariage gay était permit, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant, ben quoi, vous ne connaissez pas l'adoption... (désolé d'Avoir copier une autre fic pour la dernière phrase mais je la trouvais trop drole et cool)


End file.
